Listen to your heart
by LittleThingsinlife
Summary: Mako has an apartment as small as his paychecks and a dream of having a music career. It's love at first sight when Mako meets Korra, a girl who may not say what she want from her controlling guardian. They will need to fight for a love that, if just given the chance, might just change both of their life's.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Mako has an apartment as small as his paychecks and a dream of having a music career. It's love at first sight when Mako meets Korra, a girl who may not say what she want from her controlling guardian. They will need to fight for a love that, if just given the chance, might just change both of their life's. They must trust in the power of their love, and together discover just how important it is to "listen to your heart.**

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Music is a powerful thing, a song could change your mood, make a memory… one song could change your whole life.

I walk down the street of republic city when a boy on the corner of a street lost all his journals by a gust of wind.

"Help me?" The little boy asked each person who walked by, but no one turned around to help him out.

I knelt down and took the papers that were scattered on the street .One by one I pick them up and put them on the stack in my arms. I walked to the boy and handed him his journals over.

"You're alright there, Skoochy?"

"Mako!? Thank you man. It really is a mess, hugh. The wind's been…been acting up today." Skoochy said.

"You have to be careful out here. Make sure you don't lose them again."

"Ow, I will…uhm. You want a journal today? You have to keep up with the time." he ask with a smile.

"Of course." I smiled and hand him some money over before I start to walk again.

"Thank you!" I heard him yell.

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets from my coat to keep them from the cold morning air. I walked through the park and stop at the same lake like each morning. I take the sac of old bread out of my pocket and threw some pieces of it at the turtleducks. When the bread was gone I walked farther to my work.

I put my keys in the keyhole and push the door open. You could hear the bell ring, that let us know when there was a new costumer in the café. The café was still empty and all the chairs were still on the tables from the previous day. Each day I came earlier to work then what would be necessary. I hang my coat on the coat rack and put all the chairs on the right place before I went to the middle of the café, where there was a small stage with a black piano on it. This was the reason I came early each morning. Nothing could make me happier than just playing on it and maybe even sing a bit. I sat myself on the stool and let my fingers slowly glide over the keys before playing a soft tune. I just got really in to it when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Mako bro, I hate to disturb you when you are playing one of your lovely songs but we're open at ten and Narook said something about the toilet being clogged again." Bolin said while pointing to the back of the café where the toilets are located.

"And who did is it this time?" I raised my eyebrow at my little brother.

"This time it was me… but I got to take out the trash and do the tables, you don't mind right?" Bolin begged.

"No, I'll take care of it, Bo"

"Thanks bro."

" Don't worry but next time it's you." I pointed my finger at him and walk to the back of the kitchen and open the closet where all the 'work' stuff lays. I take out the pipe cleaner and walk to the toilets. After that I took the orders of some customers, bring them their food and keep doing that for the rest of the day. I walked back into the kitchen and see Bolin sitting on a chair eating a candy bar instead of helping me out in the café.

"Bolin, I told you to stop eating and help me out before…" I was interrupt when Narook walked past me and put his hand out to Bolin

"Give it!" Narook demanded.

Bolin slowly takes the candy bar out of his mouth and lays it on his awaiting hand. When the bar was in the hand of Narook he brought it to his mouth and took a bite from it.

"Hey, that's mine." Bolin complained. Narook laughed and went to his office, probably doing some accounting stuff.

I shoved a plate in Bolin's hand. "back to work, Bo."

"Yeah yeah, I know but 'that' was my candy bar! " Bolin yelled that last part louder than necessary.

"Thanks for it!" Narook yelled back making Bolin drop his mouth.

_-Later that day-_

"Mako boy, here you go. Sorry that it isn't more but if thinks gets better then…"

"Don't worry about it." I cut Narook off. He gives my both check from Bo and me.

"Come in a little later next day, like eleven. Ow and could you close the door when you two are done cleaning up, thanks." He handed me the keys of _Narook's café_.

"Don't worry Narook, I'm on it. I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow boy." And he walks through the door.

"Common Bo, we are done let's go home."

"Finally, this day couldn't went by slower." Bolin says and was already out of the front door.

I turned off the lights and looked once back at the piano before walking out of the door after my little brother.

I opened the door to our small apartment. It wasn't much but enough for us two. It consist out of two rooms, one for each of us, a living room, bathroom and a tiny small kitchen Like I said not much but enough. Bolin ran inside and jumped down on the couch.

"So bro how much did we get," Bolin asked with hope in his emerald green eyes.

"Not much but enough to put some aside for our dreams." I took out a box from under the bed, on the lid was in black writhing 'Demo'. My dream was making a demo, I don't know what Bolin's is but I think he use some of it for dates.

"Yes, that great don't you think?" Bolin thrust both hands in the air.

I gave him a sincere smile before laying down next to him. " It is Bo."

-The next day-

Today I didn't feel like going through the park to get to my work, instead I went through the shopping street. To be exact, I went to the music shop. I looked through the window of the shop when I found what I was looking for.

**Used recording set $500 ***great for demo recording*

I heard someone sigh behind my back. I turned around to see Bolin standing there, looking at the recorder. I looked back at it.

"just a couple more months Bo." I said with my eyes still on the recorder.

"What are you planning to do with it when you used all your money on this crappy thing?" Bolin asked.

"It's isn't crap for my Bo." I sighed. " you remember when mom was still alive she would tell us to dream everything we want as long as it isn't impossible like a unicorn." I let out a small laugh at this. Bolin once dreamed about having a unicorn in the back garden, he did everything to get one for his birthday. " And if you…"

"…Really wanted you could make them true." Bolin and I said together and smiled at each other.

Bolin laid a hand on my shoulder ."You miss them don't you?" he asked softly.

"Every day, you do too?"

"Yep-p." He said popping the 'p'.

"Common we have work that is waiting for us." I threw my arm around Bolin's shoulders and gave him a side-hug.

"ugh, don't remind me." Bolin growled and we both walked toward Narook's café for another day of boring work.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so this is a new story I'm trying out and I think that I could make this one work out. I know I have another one called 'Highschool' but I used that one to practise my writhing skill's. As you probably know I don't speak English ( what I hate because I love that language) but Dutch so I want to apologise for the errors in this story. Anyways I'll do my best to upload as much as I can but I'm one of those persons who easily stress out about things like school. If you liked this chapter don't be afraid of leaving a review so I can know what you guys think of it. See ya :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra's POV**

For the first time in a while I could decide where we were going to eat. I was looking around when my eye felt on a little café with a piano in it. It was on a corner of the street, it looks really cosy, something that I don't have at home. If you can call it a home. I always loved music but my guardian things it's a waste of time and like she always said ' time is money '. Why does she needs to be so strict with everything.

"Korra, did you see something you would like to eat at?" My guardian asked.

"Yes ma'am. Over there, that little café called Narook's café." I said while pointing to the café.

"Korra, how many times do I need to tell you that a lady doesn't point." I rolled my eyes. There she goes again.

My guardian held her nose up like she was disgust with the little café. It's just a café. She probably thing there are all diseases in there.

"Are you sure you want to eat there, Korra?" she asked.

"yes I would like to eat something there." I politely answer her.

"Okay then." I heard her sight. "Why does she always needs to choose the disgusting things." She whispered to herself but I heard every word of it.

I rolled my eyes and walk inside the little café where you could hear a bell rang when I opened the door. A waiter with Black hair and ember eyes looked up from his note book toward me and gives me a smile. I smiled back and take a table at the window where we could sit. My guardian takes the seat in front of me. She takes the menu and opens it. I didn't take one because I already knew she would order for me without asking what I would like, just like she always does. I look back at the boy and see that he was doing the same but at me. We locked eyes and both smiled. Then I broke the eye contact by looking down to hide my blush that I knew was on my face.

"Korra are you even listening to me?." My guardian asked while touching my hand that lays on the table.

"Uhm, n-no… I'm sorry w-what did you s-say?" I stammered out.

"What do I need to do with you young lady. I asked you what you are planning to do with your life? "

I looked questionable toward her. "What do you mean ma'am?"

"What I meant was, you are almost nineteen. Isn't there something you would like to do? " she explained.

"Well, I would love to go to…, uhm, how should I say this ,uhm…" I was now nervously ticking with my fingers on the table. How do you say to someone who thinks music is a waste of time when the only thing you ever dream of is going to a music school. I was brought back out of my own toughed when she stopped my hand with her own.

"Just tell me." She demanded.

"I-I would love to go to a music school." I closed my eyes waiting for her answer.

"Well that wasn't too hard to say was it, and you know how I think about music. You should become a lawyer or something like that."

I laid my head on me hand. " Elbows off the table young lady and straight your back like it should."

I did what she said and let out a sigh, that's when she narrows her eyes at me. This is going to be a long day.

**Mako's POV**

"That's all, thank you" the man told me.

"Okay, Your orders will be right here." I looked up from the table I was taking the orders from when I heard the bell rang from the entrance. Standing there was a girl with brown hair with two pigtails at the front and one at the back. She had the most beautiful eye colour blue that I never saw before. I smiled at her. She smiled back, then I saw a woman in a black dress and you could smell her perfume from here. They walked to a table at the window and both set down. I went to the kitchen to bring the order from my previous table and walked fast back to the front of the café. I take my notebook out of my pocket and a pen and walk with a deep sigh toward her table.** Common Mako, you can do this.** I told myself.

"May I take your order?" I asked Looking at the blue eyed beauty.

"Yes, she will have the seaweeds noodles and I would like the chicken parmesan." The woman in black said.

I still looked at the girl while the woman in black ordered for both of them, not even hearing what she girl was looking back at me with a small smile. The other woman was looking between us.

"Did you get that?" She asked me annoyed.

"Ow…uhm yeah sorry… she will have the sea… I'm sorry could you repeat that please?" I asked.** Just awesome Mako. **I scolded myself.

"Yes. She will have the seaweeds noodles and I would like to have the chicken parmesan. Got it?"

"Uhm, do you want soup or salad with it?" I turned me toward the woman in black.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Together with the chicken you can have a salad or soup." I explained.

"What kind of soups? "she asked while I was writing down their orders.

"Chicken noodle or…" I took a glance at the girl again.

"That will do." The woman said.

I let out a small laugh what makes the woman look up at me.

"That's a lot of chicken." I stated.

She narrowed her eyes at me. " And a round of waters."

"Uhm sure, I will be back with your order than." I took the menu's and replaced them with forks, knives and spoons. When I was going to place them by the girl I looked in her eyes making her bite her bottom lip, what I found truly adorable.

When I walked into the kitchen I was stopped by Bolin.

"You got an eye one something or should I say someone." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Stop it Bo." I swept his hands away and walked to Narook to give him the order.

"You." Bolin pointed to me. " Like her."

"maybe." I could feel the blush raising to my cheeks.

"I never toughed I would have the chance to see little Mako in love…awtch don't push people in the ribs Mako, especially your brother."

**Korra's POV**

"He can't even take an order , see and that's why you need to have a good education." My guardian told me when the waiter was gone.

"Of course ma'am. " I said. Why does she decide everything for me, I'm 18 and I can talk for myself.

The boy came back with our food and drinks. When he placed my plate down I smiled at him hoping I could kind of make up for my guardian. After dinner my guardian called him over again.

"How was it?" he asked directing his question to me. I wanted to answer him when my guardian did instead.

"Fine, I would like the check please? "

"I will be right back with it ma'am." He answered.

When he was gone I looked mad at my guardian. " Why do you answer when the question clearly was directed toward me?

" A lady from your class shouldn't talk with people like that boy." She said.

"How could you say that you don't know him, at all." Know I was really becoming mad at her.

"Keep it down will you and I can do what I want." She said. I crossed my arms just went he came back and overhanded her the check. She paid and we stood up to leave.

"Wait!" The waiter gave me a paper." You forgot this." He smiled once again and gone was he. I look at the paper and fold it open. Written on the piece of paper in black pen was his name and number. I smiled at the piece of paper, folded it again and shoved it into my coat I was pulled out of the door by my guardian and stepped into the car that was waiting for us at the front. That's when I realised it. I couldn't call him because I didn't have a phone.

* * *

**(A/N): I know there are errors in this chapter but I'm lazy today. Sorry :(. If you can leave a review, so I can know if you want me to continue this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): I didn't have any homework this weekend : ) so I toughed I would write a new chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers an I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Mako's POV**

I watched her getting in the black car and drive away to 'who know where'. I let out a sigh and heard someone laughing behind me. Before I get the change to say something to him I feel his arm draping over my shoulder.

"You, my brother got it bad." Bolin stated.

"Shut up Bo and get back to work." I said but couldn't wipe away the smile that was on my face for the rest of the day.

**-One weeks later-**

At home I made dinner for Bolin and me and putted it on the table together with some glasses of water.

"Food!" Bolin yelled and literally jumped on his chair while taking his fork and digging it in his meal.

"This food is great, Mako." Bolin compliment.

"Glad to hear that Bo, sorry that it isn't much but…"

"No, it's good. Don't worry Mako." Bolin took another bite of his food before taking his glass of water and gulping it down in one big motion.

"Slow down there Bo before you choke in it." I said.

"Mhm… I will, but tell me bro. Narook's café got maybe 5…no 10 hot chicks walking in and out each day and you chose her. Why?" Bolin asked.

"It's not the same Bo. It's just something special about her, I don't know. She's different." I explain.

"Yeah right, she didn't even call."

"Okay, look maybe she just didn't have the time. I-I mean… isn't there some rule or something. Like you can't call a guy after they give you their number for a couple of days. "I said.

"Yeah but that's a two day rule." Bolin says while licking of his fingers.

"Two days?!"

"Well, if they feel like it some chicks will take three days." Bolin answered.

"Three. " I whined.

"Yep-p" Bolin said popping the 'p' at the end.

"How long has it been?" Bolin asked.

"About a week." I admit.

Bolin jumped up from his chair. "What?! A week! You tell me it has been one week ago that you saw that girl."

"'That girl' has a name Bolin. It's Korra. I heard it when that creepy women came into the café." I said annoyed.

"Ow do you mean that woman with the bun and defiantly too much perfume on?" Bolin asked and takes some more food on his plate.

"That's the one." I answered.

"Ah yeah, that was 'one' really scary woman. Did you see if she got a red apple with her because she really looked like a witch?" Bolin whispered the last part.

"Bo. Witches don't exist. Don't go all paranoid for nothing."

"Okay, I won't. But Bro about 'Korra' if she didn't call maybe it's time to move on don't you think." Bolin said.

I let out a sigh, "You're probably right Bo. "Do you always need to eat like 'that'? " I complained at the side of Bolin with his mouth completely stuffed.

"Lwike wat?" Bolin mumbles with his mouth full of food.

I laughed "Nothing Bo, nothing. "

**Korra's POV**

I laid down on my bed and open the drawer of my nightstand that stands at the left side of my bed. Inside of the drawer is a small little box, I take out the box, open it with the key that I wore as a necklace and get out the piece of paper that's laying inside of the box. Folding it open I looked over the written letters one by one before reading it again. It been a whole week without seeing that waiter 'Mako' again. I folded it needle and put it carefully back in the box before closing it and laying it back in the drawer.

"There must be something I could do to get out of this house." I quietly say to myself. I was brought out of my toughed when I heard footsteps on the stairs before I even now it there is someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in. " I say.

The door slowly opens and my guardian walks into my room.

"Korra, we don't have any vegetables in the house anymore. Could you be so kind and go to the market to get some? " She asked politely.

"Of course." I stand up from my bed and walk downstairs followed by my guardian.

"Here's some money and a list of everything I need. Don't use all of the money and come back home when you have everything that I wrote down on the list. I expect you home at 6 O'clock and not a minute later young lady." She explains while handing me everything that I need and leading me to the front door.

I walk outside and close the front door before I start to walk in the direction of the market. I stop at the corner and look around me. People are laughing about a joke one of them told, others are arguing over the stupid's things, birds are whistling. I inhaled the fresh air and start walking again. It's not like I go outside a lot without my guardian so I don't know the way exactly to the market. I look around trying to find a sign that shows the way to the market when I bump into something hard or rather someone.

"Look where you're going!" An man yells.

"I'm sorry, I don't know the way to the market and…" I was rudely interrupted by the man.

"I don't care." He pushed me aside and walks farter.

"Hey wait!" A boy yelled and runs after the man. When he reached the man he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't talk to her like that, apologise to her. Now!" The boy said to the man.

"Why should I, she ran into me." The man said.

"It was an accident and she apologised for it before you rudely pushed her away like some trash."

"Alright…" the man turns around and walks back to where I still was standing." I'm sorry that I was so rude to you."

"And…?" The boy said.

"And that I pushed you away." The man rolls his eyes. " Happy now?" he asked annoyed toward the boy.

"Yes." The boys said and takes me by the arm while dragging me away from the man. When the man is gone he stops and lays both of his hand on my shoulder and looks me right in the eye.

"Korra, why didn't you call?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look, "Excuse me, how do you know my name?"

"Ow sorry, I'm Bolin and Mako is my older brother. You know the waiter from 'Narook's café' the one who gave you his number a week ago and you didn't call him." The boy called Bolin explained.

"Mako?!" I asked surprised.

"You know he's really hurt that you didn't call him." Bolin says.

"I understand but…" I tried to explain.

"I just want to know why you didn't call him, he really…Ow now I get it. You're not interested in him like that." Bolin said before I interrupted him.

"Sorry for interrupting but …Uhm, this is kind of awkward now…but I am interested. I don't have a phone, if I had one I would have called him the day he gave his number to me." I confessed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that…you know…because I toughed…because of how you look, you would be able to afford a phone…and all." He nervously said while putting his fingers together and slightly pouting.

"It's okay, it's just that I can't have one from my guardian." I laughed. Bolin really is a funny boy.

"Pfff, okay so maybe you could come with me to Narook's café and talk to him?" He suggested.

"I would like that but I need to buy something's on the market first."

"Okay, so let go get the stuff you need and then I will show you the way to Narook's because I don't think you know the way that well, if you bump into some stranger." Bolin happily said.

"That would be…fantastic." I smiled.

"Great, I really like you already. I think we'll be best friends in no time."

"Ha-ha, I hope so too." I laughed.

We both walked to the market and bought everything that was on the list my guardian gave me earlier. Bolin even showed me some tricks how to get things for the 1/2 of the price. We walked till we stood right in front of the café where we could see Mako taking the orders from the customers. I started to get nervous and took a deep breath.

"It will be okay, Kor. He won't eat you." Bolin joked.

"Very funny Bolin." Bolin opens the door and you could hear the bell ring, making Mako look up toward the door.

**Mako's POV**

I heard the bell rang and looked up to the door to see if it was Bolin. And it was Bolin with…Korra. Bolin walked up to me and putted his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm late bro but I saw her when I was heading to here and there was this really, I mean really rude man that shoved her aside and I helped her out. You two should talk because she got a good reason why she didn't call you and…" Bolin rambled on and on till I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Bo, it's okay. I'll talk to her. But you should go and start serving the costumers." Bolin walks to the kitchen to get the plates but before he can walk through the kitchen door I stop him. "Bo?" Bolin turns around.

"What's up?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

Bolin bows and walks into the kitchen not before yelling that I own him. I turned around and see that she took a seat at the same table as the first one. I let out a deep sighed and walk to her table before sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Hey." I said with a blush on my cheeks.

"Hey."

"So uhm, why didn't you call?" I nervously asked.

"About that. I don't have a phone."

"Ow I'm sorry, I didn't know." I awkwardly said.

"How could you know." She smiles.

"You really have a beautiful smile, I mean…"

"Ha-ha thank, you've too." She confessed with a blush on her cheeks.

"When did you see me smile?" I asked.

"Ow well, that was the first time I came here and you looked up when you heard the bell said and smiled." She explains while blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." I said without thinking.

"What?" She smiled now with a whole red face.

"Oh god, sorry that wasn't meant to be said out loud." I said embarrassed.

"I toughed so." She laughed.

"Do you want something to eat? Drink? " I asked.

Uhm, actually water sounds good."

"Water alright, it will be right here." I smiled, stood up and walk embarrassed back to the kitchen.

"You're cute when you blush. Seriously Mako? " I mumble to myself. While taking a glass and fill it with water.

"I went quite well from what you could see and hear here." Bolin said from behind me with his arm crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right, if you call embarrassing yourself quite well then 'yes' it went great." I said sarcastic.

"She laughed didn't she. That's a good sine bro." Bolin patted my back.

"I hope so."

"Common, get her tiger." Bolin enthusiastically said while dragging me to the door that leaded back to the café."

"Tiger, Bo? Serious? " I asked amused.

"Yes seriously. Common get those feet's moving bro and go go go!" Bolin encourage.

* * *

**(A/N): So this is the 3th chapter. It's slightly longer then the previews two, so I hope you like/loved it. I think that it came out quite well but I could be wrong too. For everyone who reads ' Highschool' I'll try to update ASAP but I can't promise you that it will be for this month. So don't be afraid to leave a review, follow or favourite and I'll see you guys the next time. **


End file.
